Interleukin-1 (IL-1) Receptor-Associated Kinase-4 (IRAK-4) is a serine/threonine kinase enzyme that plays an essential role in signal transduction by Toll/IL-1 receptors (TIRs). Diverse IRAK enzymes are key components in the signal transduction pathways mediated by interleukin-1 receptor (IL-1R) and Toll-like receptors (TLRs) (Janssens, S, et al. Mol. Cell. 11, 2003, 293-302). There are four members in the mammalian IRAK family: IRAK-1, IRAK-2, IRAK-M and IRAK-4. These proteins are characterized by a typical N-terminal death domain that mediates interaction with MyD88-family adaptor proteins and a centrally located kinase domain. The IRAK proteins, as well as MyD88, have been shown to play a role in transducing signals other than those originating from IL-1R receptors, including signals triggered by activation of IL-18 receptors (Kanakaraj, et al. J. Exp. Med. 189(7):1999, 1129-38) and LPS receptors (Yang, et al., J. Immunol. 163, 1999, 639-643). Out of four members in the mammalian IRAK family, IRAK-4 is considered to be the “master IRAK”. Under overexpression conditions, all IRAKs can mediate the activation of nuclear factor-kB (NF-kB) and stress-induced mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK)-signaling cascades. However, only IRAK-1 and IRAK-4 have been shown to have active kinase activity. While IRAK-1 kinase activity could be dispensable for its function in IL-1-induced NF-kB activation (Kanakaraj et al, J. Exp. Med. 187(12), 1998, 2073-2079) and (Xiaoxia Li, et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 19(7), 1999, 4643-4652), IRAK-4 requires its kinase activity for signal transduction (Li S, et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99(8), 2002, 5567-5572) and (Lye, E et al, J. Biol. Chem. 279(39); 2004, 40653-8). Given the central role of IRAK4 in Toll-like/IL-1R signalling and immunological protection, IRAK4 inhibitors have been implicated as valuable therapeutics in inflammatory diseases, sepsis and autoimmune disorders (Wietek C, et al, Mol. Interv. 2: 2002, 212-215).
Mice lacking IRAK-4 are viable and show complete abrogation of inflammatory cytokine production in response to IL-1, IL-18 or LPS (Suzuki et al. Nature, 416(6882), 2002, 750-756). Similarly, human patients lacking IRAK-4 are severely immunecompromised and are not responsive to these cytokines (Medvedev et al. J. Exp. Med., 198(4), 2003, 521-531 and Picard et al. Science 299(5615), 2003, 2076-2079). Knock-in mice containing inactive IRAK4 were completely resistant to lipopolysaccharide- and CpG-induced shock (Kim T W, et al. J Exp Med 204: 2007, 1025-36) and (Kawagoe T, et al. J Exp Med 204(5): 2007, 1013-1024) and illustrated that IRAK4 kinase activity is essential for cytokine production, activation of MAPKs and induction of NF-κ B regulated genes in response to TLR ligands (Koziczak-Holbro M, et al. J Biol Chem; 282(18): 2007; 13552-13560). Inactivation of IRAK4 kinase (IRAK4 KI) in mice leads to resistance to EAE due to reduction in infiltrating inflammatory cells into CNS and reduced antigen specific CD4+ T-cell mediated IL-17 production (Kirk A et al. The Journal of Immunology, 183(1), 2009, 568-577).
The crystal structures revealed that IRAK-4 contains characteristic structural features of both serine/threonine and tyrosine kinases, as well as additional novel attributes, including the unique tyrosine gatekeeper residue. Structural analysis of IRAK-4 revealed the underlying similarity with kinase family; ATP-binding cleft sandwiched between a bilobal arrangement. The N-terminal lobe consists of mainly of a twisted five-stranded antiparallel beta-sheet and one alpha-helix and the larger C-terminal lobe are predominantly alpha-helical. Yet, the structure reveals a few unique features for IRAK-4 kinase, including an additional alpha-helix from the N-terminal extension in the N-terminal lobe, a longer loop between helices alpha-D and alpha-E and a significantly moved helix alpha G as well as its adjoining loops. The ATP-binding site in IRAK-4 has no deep pocket in the back but has a featured front pocket. This uniquely shaped binding pocket provides an excellent opportunity for designing IRAK-4 inhibitors.
The development of IRAK-4 kinase inhibitors has generated several novel classes of protein binders which includes thiazole and pyridine amides (George M Buckley, et al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 18(11), 2008, 3211-3214), aminobenzimidazoles (Powers J P, et al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 16(11), 2006, 2842-2845), Imidazo[1,2-a] pyridines (Buckley G M, et al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 18(11), 2008, 3656-3660) and (Buckley G, et al. Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 18(11), 2008, 3291-3295), imidazo[1,2-b]pyridazines and benzimidazole-indazoles (WO2008030579; WO2008030584). Apparently, all of them are still in the early preclinical stage.
Despite various disclosures on different kinase inhibitors, however, with the rise in number of patients affected by kinase enzyme mediated diseases, there appears to be unmet need for newer drugs that can treat such diseases more effectively. There is still need for newer kinase inhibitors including multikinase inhibitors, which may be further useful in treatment of disorders owing to variations in various kinases activity and possessing broader role. They may also be useful as part of other therapeutic regimens for the treatment of disorders, alone or in combination with protein kinase compounds well known by the one skilled in the art.